Toon Link
'Toon Link '''is a major character featured in ''Mario Golf. Commonly going by "Toon," he is the defunct clone of Link with none of Link's memories. Mario Golf begins early on in Toon's life on the frigate Orpheon, just as he's about to be ejected from the trash chute. After Dr. Mario awakens him, he in turn saves the doctor and the two team up to escape the ship. Toon Link is equipped with mock copies of Link's regular arsenal, which he uses for both combat and exploring the world around him. Appearance Toon Link is stated to be incredibly misshapen, with blocky body parts and a bloated head. It's from this appearance that Toon derived his name, implying that it doesn't really bother him. Aside from this distortion, Toon looks identical to Link, with pale skin and medium length blonde hair. He's even been dressed in a green tunic and cap just like the real Link. History Before Mario Golf An undisclosed time ago, an attempt to clone the hero of Hyrule Link was made by the Space Pirates. However, something went wrong, and an out of proportion copy was made. Despite the fact that he was dismissed to the trash chute of the frigate Orpheon, he apparently had some interaction with the ship's crew, remembering being called "Link." The clone decided to call himself "Toon Link" in case he met his original doppelganger. At some point, Toon learned of the existence of Mario. Mario Golf Resting dormant in the trash chute, Toon Link finds his cloning tanker invaded by an unsuspecting clone of Mario. After saving the both of them from being stranded in space, Toon introduces himself to the clone and helps him to a medical bay to treat the latter's broken ankle. Toon's treatment consists of pumping the clone's ankle with an anesthetic called Bupivacaine. After helping the clone realize he isn't the real Mario, Toon Link decides to name him Dr. Mario. Toon Link and Dr. Mario make their way to a biotech research area in the hopes of finding a way off the Orpheon. In there, they discover more cloning tankers like the one Toon was found in, along with a little talking tablet. Enamored with both of their discoveries, Toon begins tapping on the tankers and asking their tablet M.O.N.I.T.A. about their contents. Suddenly, the resident of one tanker somehow renders Toon unconscious, much to Dr. Mario's horror. After being lugged around by the doctor, Toon wakes up in the reactor core of the ship, right in the middle of Dr. Mario's fight with the Parasite Queen. After the Queen's defeat, the two race back to the biotech research area as the Orpheon begins to collapse. Dr. Mario inadvertently releases Toon's attacker from earlier in the process. Their resolve only strengthening, Toon Link and Dr. Mario follow a troop of Space Pirates to the nearest escape pod bay. Chapter Appearances * Chapter 3: Something's Not Right * Chapter 6: The Doctor Is In